Change My Thoughts
by iMickay
Summary: Two girls of the sea are both thrown violently from their ship into the cold clutches of the sea only to be fished out by notorious pirates, how will they live in the lives of pirates? Eustass x OC & Killer x OC [M in later chapters] Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

The young red haired woman sat quietly on the wooden stool of the old bar, her slender yet curved figure turned away from all the peering eyes that where most likely peeling of each section of clothing the poor woman was wearing slowing in the owners mind. Her eyes where shielded by the long lengths of the fiery red fringe that was dipping down with the soft silky strands gently brushing her petite nose, her hands cupping the large mug of beer in front of her as she kept her figure tall and proud. The men in the bar had been eyeing her off for what seemed like a good hour and the women, their eyes where sending daggers straight into her pale back that was covered with a black coat, the furred ends brushing her skin gently.

The woman in the bar was small, she seemingly had a child's figure. Small hands and a pretty face but it was certain she was of age with one simple glance to the chest, she had been seated at the stool at the center of the bar for a while, her mind blocking out all the action around her as she seemed focused on other matters. That was all until a man walked into the bar, his breath tinged with alcohol and his fat bouncing around his dirt layered body, a gang of men walking in behind him with matching appearance. Fat and filthy. The new comers walked straight up to the bar tender to whom seemed as if he had just about died inside. Instantly it was clear that the men where feared. She stayed quiet, the red head simply taking another drink of her beer not even slightly interested. Just as she placed down the large glass mug that held her drink the attention of the men was caught, mainly the hippo of the group to whom walked up to the woman and sat beside her, sending her a crooked smile and a ink. "Fancy a drink ma'am?"

Finally the red haired girl looked up, her large brown eyes glaring at the man before looking down at her half empty drink then back at the man. "No."

"I wasn't asking." Even if he had just got rejected the man wanted to play it cool, he could not look weak in front of a young woman, hell no.

She looked up and released her breath before picking up her mug and raising it to her lips. "Bothersome..." She took her time drinking, seemingly ignoring the man for some time before placing her drink down onto the bench in front and looking straight ahead. "You said it in a asking manor, sir."

Even for a little bitch the girl had manners, that was all he could think of. The load of fat wrapped one arm around the girl with another crooked grin, this one having a look of lust behind it. "C'mon girly, don't you know who I am?"

She simply shrugged, her red locks falling around her body, her revealed stomach not even tensing in fear of the man. "An ass?"

That did it, he was by far pissed off. She could mock him lightly but so openly? He would not accept it. The man reached for his swords and drew the rusting blades, raising them to the girls side and leaning closer. "I am captain of a pirate crew, Girly." She stayed frozen, her breathing hitched as if fear was finally in her veins. "Now are you going to play nicely?"

His fat twig like arm that had no sword in it reached out for the woman's chest only to be slapped down, a stern look on the girls face with a hidden killer intent. "No."

The black short shorts she wore where riding up her sides, the bar stool finally coming to her discomfort leading to a shifting from sitting to standing. The girl placed a sack of coins onto the bar and nodded towards the bar tender, making her way out of the bar with a smirk on her face. The man was outraged, giving the order for them to find the girl. He had plan that would involve ropes and kinky sex but all that was ruined once the men came outside to an empty road, not a human in plain sight.

* * *

The red haired girl walked down the alleyway with a blanked expression, her face rock hard with slight emotion; hate. Men where horrible.

She hated them, all of them. The way the acted as if they owned females it made her sick deep in the pits of her stomach and have the feeling of going on a rage. Taking in a deep breath the woman smoothed down her red hair looking out to the end of the alleyway that would soon open up onto the docks. She was ready to leave this town, men here where just pigs. Shaking her head the woman took a step out into the open looking from left to right then walking forth to the small boat that was tied up to the dock's many posts. She hadn't had time to tie up properly, she was dying for a beer and would not let something so simple annoy her.

It was a struggle getting her own knot undone but sure enough she pushed her small boat off and rose the sail, the wind guiding her out of the bay and out onto open sea. It was the best feeling in the world being able to leave everything behind like that and just set sail. She had no fear, even if she where a devil fruit user. The sea was her hoe and she was it's loyal lover. A small smile tugged on her face as the woman fell back onto the deck looking at the night sky before remembering something important she had forgotten but not putting her finger on it quiet before cursing out loud. Lilliana!

It was in a flash the boat was turned around and the wooden piece of shit or as she like to call it was back at the docks with another small girl tapping her foot at the front of the boat screaming. "MARI! FORGET ME ONE MORE TIME. I DARE YOU! I FUCKING DOUBLE DARE YOU!"

* * *

The two girls now set out to sea together, the red haired female laying on deck once again whilst the white hair girl watched the winds and the tides. Lilliana was always the smarter one of the two, Mari was seemingly just the brawn despite how weak she really was. The due relied mainly on devil fruit powers but not all the times it would save them. Mari looked at the stars smiling whilst Lilliana looked blank yet annoyed. The two had been best friends since either could remember. They both where the freaks of their junior schooling. Mari teased over her horrendously bright red hair and Lilliana teased over the pointed ears that rested upon either side of her face.

"Anything interesting happen?" Mari had to think about that one, nothing interesting happened. She didn't really think of fat men as being interesting but then again it was a slight bit of amusement.

She let out a small chuckle and looked towards the well dressed friend of her's, taking a moment to admire the fine lolita styled dress she wore. "Just pigs."

Lillianna seemingly froze, her hands balled into small firsts and she adverted her attention fully from the weather and onto the red head before her. "You didn't draw attention, did you?"

Mari looked to Lillinna with a blank expression before cracking a smile and sending her a wink. "I kept it clean"

The white haired elf like girl just sighed, relief filling her mind along with the though of peace. No navy would be chasing the two girls down to all the corners of the worlds today. "Thank god... you re normally so... messy."

Mari gave the white haired girl a shocked expression and held her hand to her chest before smirking once again. "Oh how ru-" She was quickly cut of by the sound of a firing cannon, the splashing of water and the screaming of men. Both girls attention was now sparked up and high on alert as both woman looked out to the sea to find where and what was making the horrendous noise before their eyes, two pirate ships engaged in battle. The weather that Lilliana was meant to be watching had turned nasty in seconds, cursing the girls with unholy waves the would soon flip the boat. Just as the though came into Mari's mind she felt the wooden craft shift beneath her. "LILLIANA! GRAB SOMETH-"

Once again she had been interrupted by the churning waves that had thrown her over the side of the ship into the cold stormy waters of the grand line, her red hair spiraling out around her as everything turned dark and cold, the last thing she saw was the bright flashes of cannons and a blonde haired man with a head of white hair gripped tightly in his arms heading towards the two with great speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mari felt as if someone had held her underwater for years and her lungs had just exploded and left the cage of her chest only to return half broken and torn up into thousands of pieces. Her eyes clutched tighter to one another, the smell of the room she was in made her comfortable like a sense of home. Groaning the red haired girl rose from the bed she was sleeping upon as rose her hand to her head looking around the dark room she had crashed in last night with her brown eyes dark and hazed over.

The room was dark, not all that clean and there where clothes everywhere, large fancy coats and shorts mainly. Barely any shirts where lying around the large room, the bed she was sleeping in was covered in silk sheets with a feather filled red blanket with a rich type of pattern upon it. It was a king sized bed, it could fit her and Lilliana comfortably obviously. Rising up into a proper sitting position Mari frozen feeling restrained, looking down she noticed bandages wrapped tightly around het waist that was when she froze.

These where not her clothes. Suddenly the girl felt her stomach doing flips inside and her heart going faster than it really should be. Did she change clothes herself or had Lilliana done it? What if her friend had not done this and it was a man? That mad her flare with anger, oh that would be painful. That mad her turn from side to side. Where was Lilliana? Clenching her fist Mari threw the expensive sheets off her body and marched up to the door and didn't stop for a moment to check if it had been locked and pushed, walking face first into the wooden object.

Falling back onto her bony ass Mari frowned and glared at the door walking closer and tugging on the handle realizing it was locked. Clicking her tongue her dark brown eyes scanned the room for any signs of a key but failing to find anything she smirked with a dark aura floating around her body before raising her foot and kicking down the door before her making an awfully loud boom.

Walking down the hall Mari picked up a discarded sword and picked up her pace turning her speed into a fast jog, her fiery red hair spiraling about her body as she went along opening each door she went past whether it was locked or not. She looked as if she was ready to kill someone and that of which she was. Her speed kept increasing until she finally came to a halt at one door hearing soft groan from a feminine voice and a male voice. Placing her hand onto the handle Mari tugged down and peeped in spotting a blonde man hovering over Lilliana.

Mari lunged forth with her sword only to be blocked by some strange curved blades the man was holding tightly in his grip standing between the red haired female and the unconscious white haired elf like girl. Mari's eyebrows had furrowed together as she moved into a fighting position and looked to Lilliana, desperately trying to get closer only to be blocked and thrown back by the blonde man. Fancy foot work and clanging blades where going on, that was all she could focus on right now as her friend was seemingly being raped. Why was she groaning? What happened?

This time when the masked blonde male threw her back she landed onto something softer and moving. The Blonde male snickered and the object she was laying on grunted, warming up. Looking down Mari realized she was laying upon a male, her face flaring a bright red as she quickly moved with her sword raised shifting her aim between the two men on either side of her. "Who are you and what are you doing with Lilliana?"

The red haired man raised himself from the floor and grunted, completely ignoring Mari's questions and looked to the blonde with an annoyed expression. "Didn't I tell you to make sure she didn't leave my room?"

Mari's ace flared red, she was in his room? That made her pissed off, her eyes narrowing into slits towards the man as she began to gather information. She was in the red haired mans room and that most likely meant he would have been the one to change her clothes. That made her pounce onto the man with her sword raised, he simply raised his arm and mumbled "Repel"

She was sent flying across the room and her back connected with the wall behind her and her facial expression scrunched up with pain as she realized he had just sent her closer to the sleeping Lilliana. Grabbing the white haired girl she threw her over her shoulder and ran, straight past the shocked red haired man and didn't stop, just powering on faster and faster. Her speed sub-normal compared to normal humans.

She quickly ducked into a room and flicked the lock, placing Lilliana onto a poorly made bed and hovering over her, checking her body for any wounds.

* * *

The two girls had been in the room for 2 hours, Lilliana had finally woken up and Mari made sure to give the girl an update on just as to what was happening telling her all she knew so far and how men ran past the room constantly looking for the two. One screaming out about broken doors as another went on and on about the white angle missing. Mari felt herself drifting off to sleep constantly but pulled herself together, watching the door with her blunt sword. The blood in her veins froze as shadows stopped in front of the locked door. "This is the last room"

"If the are not in here they jumped... shame we didn't dress them in white." Mari felt like opening the door and punching the man in the face but she was held back by a worried Lilliana to whom raised her finger to her lips and just as she did so the door was opened, the blonde haired masked male standing in front of the red haired one to whom looked extremely pissed, pushing past the blonde and grabbing Mari's neck throwing her against the wall and pinning her there as Lilliana lunged forth only to be held back by the Blonde.

"Shrimp, you own me new fucking doors" He looked beyond pissed, his eyes narrowed and his arms wrapped tightly around the girls neck only allowing a small amount of air to pass by.

She simply smirked and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and tilting her shaking head. "I owe you?"

The red haired smirked also and grabbed her hair with his other hand. "Oh you sure as fucking hell do." He then dropped her from his grip on the neck and began to walk out the door with Mari being dragged behind by the hair, kicking and screaming. "Stay still you fucking shrimp."

Lilliana was screaming and struggling against the blonde haired man who just tightened his grip around her waist and carried her in a much more respectable manor leading her to the room she was sleeping in before that had a now fixed door. Mari was finally thrown from the grip, loosing track of where she was only to bounce onto the same soft bed she had woken up in this morning and heard the soft click of the door.

She knew it was no point running this man like her was a devil fruit user. She knew by the way he raised her hand and then she was thrown across the room. Feeling her body shiver with goosebumps Mari looked at the pacing man before her staying quiet as he looked from the floor to her. "You owe me shrimp."

"Well I have no money." She crossed her arms and pushed herself up into a sitting position with her legs folded and her eyes firm.

"We learnt that when we saved you and your friends sorry asses from the sad thing you probably called a ship" That made her remember perfectly well what had happened, the blonde hair that fished her out must have been the man that now was with Lilliana, hopefully treating her much nicer that how this bastard was.

"Well... thank you." She looked down with her red hair falling over her face, maybe she could grab the sympathy of the man then overpower him?

He was not catching on at all, throwing himself onto the bed with something shining in his hands and crawled closer, grabbing her hand and pulling it to his chest. Just before Mari was about to begin struggling he clicked a metal bracelet around her wrist, much to tight for her to remove and obviously it would never be coming off. Tilting her head at the action she looked to the man who looked back with a blank face. "You may leave now" Taking this seriously Mari rose from beside him on the bed and mad her way to the door. "Attract."

Just like before Mari had been thrown across the room but this time straight towards the red haired man, more like his chest. Pushing herself back slightly from the man he simply smirked with one arm raised. "I am Eustass Kid, I have eaten a devil fruit and now, you cannot escape me." Opening her mouth Mari just sat there with a shocked expression, sneaky bastard. His power must have had something to do with the metal bracelet...

"Asshole." She sent a glare towards the red haired man named Eustass and bit her bottom lip, now was not the time to be feisty but hell, she'd be feisty if she wanted to be. Mari would love to see Eustasss try and get her to act normal.

He simply looked up to the girl with a frown and a clenched fist, pounding the section of the head of the bed that her head was resting right beside. "That is when you tell me your name, shrimp."

"Well it most certainly is not shrimp." She sent him another glare that had daggers behind it and shifted herself into an upright position. "Mari."

Satisfied with her answer Eustass moved back slightly, walking over to the desk on the other side of the room talking of the square goggles that he had been wearing the whole time along with a furred coat much like the other's that where thrown around the messy room. Sighing the man before her walked back and fell down onto the bed beside her and rolled over glancing up towards the ceiling with a scowl on his hansom face. Realizing what she had just thought Mari lightly slapped herself, looking down at the bandages around her body before to where the man had been only moments ago. Just then the door had been slammed close and an aggressive voice called out "Get some rest, shrimp!"


End file.
